Enter the Canaries
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Jean gets a unexpected family reunion from none other than Laurel and Sara Lance, the Lance Sisters! And it seems some of the X-Guys seem to have the hots for the birdies… especially Longshot. Crossover. AU. This is after Warren and Betsy's wedding and after Betsy gives birth.


**Enter the Canaries**

**I do not own X-Men or Arrow. Both are properties of Marvel & DC Comics. Enjoy!**

"So Scott, now that Betsy and Warren are parents, I've been thinking that maybe…" Jean started as Scott was practicing his leg exercises.

"uh… that we should get an extra house?" Scott asked sheepishly. Jean slapped her forehead. "No. I **meant** that we should let them use our old room, while we get theirs, does that sound fair?" Jean offered

"Hmm, I dunno. You think Betsy would wanna hang around in the place where you and me do you know what after hours?" Scott reminded, not knowing the hugely disgusted look Bobby gave him.

"You mind? I just ate! I don't need to hear **everything** about how you get the honey from the beehive!" Bobby spat, walking off

"That's a very low line there, you pig!" Jean called out after him. A few seconds later, a Hyundai pulled up in the driveway, and out stepped two gorgeous young women with blonde hair and wearing trim-linen skirts. Their names were Laurel and Sara Lance, or the Lance Sisters if you'd prefer.

"This is it. Guess Cousin Jean lives here?" Sara asked strangely, suspicious of the gargoyle statues on the roof. "Duh, of course she lives here. Come on, we haven't seen her since the wedding." Laurel added, ringing the doorbell

"I'll get it!" Victor bellowed, spraying on some Old Spice deodorant and placing on a linen shirt before opening the door. "Uh… can I help you?" He asked upon seeing the two lovely siblings.

"Is this the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning?" Laurel asked curiously, a tiny bit nervous of Victor's hair-filled bestial appearance. "As a matter of fact, yes it is. Who are you?" He asked

"OMG! You're here!" Jean squealed in delight on seeing the girls. Laurel and Sara screeched loudly and both hugged each other jumping with joy.

"What the hell is all the racket? I was in the middle of my violin session and…" Longshot paused on seeing Jean and the Lances. "Who are the hot bimbos Jean's jumping with?"

"Longshot, this is Sara and Laurel Lance, my cousins from Star City. They decided to move in with us." Jean explained, as Longshot shook both girls' hands. "Charmed. Welcome to our humble home." Longshot greeted. "Ooh, you have such manly pecs." Sara purred, rubbing Longshot's tank top with her hand. "Uh, let me get your things for ya, ladies." Victor offered, opening up the trunk and getting the suitcases "why thank you Mr. Creed." Laurel replied, Victor softly chuckling "It's my pleasure but you can call me Victor for short."

"So, what do you two do for a living?" Scott asked as the X-Men and their new residents were gathered in the living room. "well, I'm a district attorney and Sara is a police officer. We've lived in Star City for years." Laurel explained, everyone else nodding in affirmation

"So what brings such gorgeous gals to our home?" Betsy asked, strolling down the staircase with Warren IV in her arms sleeping. "Actually, since our parents got divorced, Sara and I have been looking for a new home. And since we've known Jean for so long, we thought this would be the perfect place!" Laurel replied

"well, Professor, what do you think? They **are** part of Jean's family after all." Polaris reminded as Xavier nodded gently "Ladies, it would be a real delight to have you join our family tree." Erik commented, Jean smiling widely as she hugged her cousins tightly.

Later that same day…

"so, who's the cute little pumpkin?" Laurel asked sweetly as Betsy sat in the rocking chair rocking Warren IV to sleep. "His name's Warren Worthington IV, named after my husband and his father. He's now a month old." Betsy replied softly, hoping not to wake her son.

"He is so adorable, I could just eat him up." Laurel cooed, as Betsy kissed her child on the forehead before placing him in his cradle to sleep. "So, what's it like living here?" Laurel asked

"I'm sure Jean told you about all of us… about being shunned, feared, hated by people who think we're different than them, terrorized by mutants who think they deserve to rule over us…" Betsy started, wiping a tear from her eye as she too witnessed the exact; being held captive by Mojo, witnessing her copy Kwannon sacrificing herself, the tragic death of Captain Mar-Vell, and the Onslaught massacre. Laurel embraced her, soothing her by rubbing her back.

"You're not different… you're **beautiful**, no matter whatever those people say." Laurel explained, as Christina Aguilera's Beautiful played in the background. Laurel could hear Jean blowing her nose with a tissue, sobbing happily.

"That.. was just beautiful. Oh god, I think I just had an erection." Jean gasped, rushing into the restroom.

The evening…

Laurel looked over at the clock by her bedside table. It was a quarter to two in the morning. Sara was asleep in her bed, softly snoring while clutching her teddy bear in her arm. Laurel smiled and kissed her sister before getting back under the covers. A few seconds later, Jean quietly entered and stealthily got under the covers next to Laurel. Laurel mumbled something in her sleep then rolled over to see Jean staring at her.

"Hey, beautiful." Jean whispered, Laurel smiling. "What are you doing here?" Laurel whispered, "I thought I'd come in and cuddle up, like when we were kids." Jean giggled, Laurel smiling brightly. "I'm so happy Sara and me decided to move in with you. Betsy said Sara and I could babysit whenever." Laurel added

"Aw, that is so sweet. Mm, I love you." Jean sighed, hugging Laurel and planting a kiss on her forehead before both laid back down. "I'll be dreaming about you, redhead." Laurel yawned, her eyes slowly closing. Jean smiled softly then began to snore. With the Lance Sisters joining them, it seemed perfectly clear that the X-Men was more than simply a team… a family.


End file.
